memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel
(2268)]] :You may also be looking for USS Defiant (NX-74205) personnel. The following personnel served aboard the in 2268: Unnamed crewmembers Captain ]] The Defiant s captain was a 23rd century Human Starfleet officer. In 2268, he had his neck broken by an operations division crewman on the bridge, in front of his command chair. ( ; ) s captain was played by original series stunt performer and stand-in Paul Baxley; in "In a Mirror, Darkly", the captain was portrayed by Eric Warfield. |According to a novel of Pocket Books' Star Trek: SCE series, he was named Captain Blair.}} Command division Lieutenant A blonde lieutenant in the command division was found dead on deck 9, near section 4A. After the Defiant was pulled back and into the mirror universe, Commander Archer and a MACO stepped over her body while trying to find Slar, a Gorn hiding nearby. ( ) }} Crewman This''' crewman''' experienced hallucinations, and insanity due to Spatial interphase which caused him and the rest of the crew to kill each other. ( ) Lieutenant 1 This lieutenant shortly after entering a region of Spatial interphase space began to have hallucinations, and eventually madness. He was killed when the crew turned on each other. ( ) Lieutenant 2 This lieutenant was driven insane due to the effect Spatial interphase. The phenomenon led him and the rest of the crew to kill each other.( ) Officer This officier died along with the rest of his crew after they had been driven insane by the effect of a Spatial interphase.( ) Operations division mutineer This operations division crewman broke the captain's neck, but also succumbed due to sabotaged environmental conditions on the bridge, or another attacker. ( ) Operations division lieutenant A lieutenant of the operations division was killed by phaser fire belowdecks. His body, and a discarded phaser pistol, were discovered by Malcolm Reed and Jonathan Archer when they beamed aboard Defiant, after the ship had been transferred to the mirror universe. ( ) |This was the first glimpse of the Defiant assignment patch, an insignia similar to the pennant on the sides of TOS starships and seen as a set decoration on starbases of that era. A stylized version of this shape makes up the 2150s Earth Starfleet insignia. Sharp eyed fans watching "The Tholian Web" have noted that the original series producers weren't so attentive to detail – a few Defiant crewpeople have Enterprise assignment patches.}} Operations division crewmember This crewman was one of many who perished in the lower decks. .| }} Operations division crewman 2 A dead Human ensign aboard the USS Defiant. ( ) Yeoman This yeoman perished with the rest of the crew after experiencing sensory distoration which led the crew to kill each other.( ) Apocrypha According to a comic issue of DC's TOS volume 1 series (#56), Tonia Barrows eventually earned a promotion to lieutenant, and served aboard Defiant, although she was injured and left the vessel before it met its fate. Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel fr:Personnel de l'USS Defiant (NCC-1764)